Friends With The Monster
by 2-am-smut
Summary: Elsa is really annoyed with Anna and Kristoff, and decides to take out her stress on a snowman of her own creation. Total smut! Dubcon! Enter at your own risk!


Holy crap how did my brain come up with this?!

Elsa x Snow Golem; tons of dubcon frick-frack. Don't like, don't read :D

I don't own Frozen, the story, or the characters.

* * *

><p>Elsa was pissed. That's the only word she could think of to describe how she was feeling. Just straight up pissed.<p>

She was currently seated at the head of the castle's large dining table; Kristoff and Anna to her left, and Olaf to her right. The irked blonde was trying to enjoy her clam chowder, but it was hard with all the distractions. Olaf (why was he eating anyway?) kept melting his mouth on the soup until he couldn't articulate a single word. After a while of just glaring daggers at the insane snowman and flicking her wrist to make him a few new mouths; Elsa gave up and decided to let him suffer. She assumed that with Olaf incapacitated she could eat in peace, but of course that wasn't the case. No matter where she fixed her gaze, it seemed Anna and Kristoff's highly irritating flirting was always in her line of sight. They had decided to eat from the same bowl (was that a thing couples did?!) taking turns feeding each other with the one spoon they possessed. And they had to kiss once every few seconds or they would die, or at least that's what the blonde assumed from they way they were acting.

Elsa had long ago lost her appetite, but she figured she owed it to the chef to at least try and finish her meal. As she dipped her spoon down into the bowl, she felt it hit something hard. A groan escaped her lips as she realized she'd frozen her food solid out of pure frustration. Composure broken, the furious woman slammed her fists on the table and stood up quickly. Her attitude did not go unnoticed by her friends.

"Elsa? What's up?" Anna asked nonchalantly.

"Nothing Anna. I just don't feel very well. I think I'm going to excuse myself for the evening." With a whip of her cape she turned around sharply, but stopped when Anna called back to her.

"Elsa wait!" Her heart swelled a little in anticipation of her sister's plea for her to stay.

"Could you at least make Olaf a new mouth before you go? That's gotta be, like, really uncomfortable." Rage swelled within her as the Ice Queen waved her hand and conjured up a pig snout for the poor snowman.

"Oh my gosh! I love this even more than my old mouth!" Elsa rolled her eyes and promptly stormed out of the dining hall, leaving her friends to amuse themselves.

The enraged Queen of Arendelle paced about her room, trying desperately to alleviate her stress. Her hands, which were balled into fists at her sides, sparkled slightly. As she released the death grip her hands had on themselves, a small burst of snow flew from her palms. She instantly felt a little better, and decided to use the fact that her ice powers were tied to her emotions to her advantage. Spreading her feet apart and bending her knees, Elsa waved her hands almost frantically in an attempt to make a snowball. Once she thought it was a decent size, she hurled it at the wall. It exploded in an epic fashion, and it's creator couldn't help the small smirk that passed her lips. But it wasn't enough to satisfy her. She created all sorts of snow weapons; ice-balls, jagged icicles, giant suffocating slush piles, and ice guns with tiny, crystals of buckshot. Testing each one out thoroughly, her room ended up half destroyed by nightfall.

Panting, Elsa sat on her bed and admired her handiwork. When she had willed the snow away, she realized she had broken a lot of expensive furniture. It was almost worth it, she decided; but somehow, she was still frustrated. Seething rage had dulled down to jealousy when the lonely woman reminisced on Anna and her boyfriend. She had finally learned to control her powers, and therefore could start to make relationships with people without the fear of hurting them. She was glad to have Anna back in her life, but in all honesty, she needed more. She needed what Anna had; her one true love.

Elsa rolled her eyes and flopped back onto her bed in response to the horrible cliche she had just thought of. Her one true love? She was a queen; she didn't have that luxury. She was already resigned to her fate: marry a prince from a country that needed Arendelle's money within the next two years, have plenty of children, and rule from the sidelines because a queen shouldn't interfere in politics if there's a king present. Honestly though, who was she kidding? She was a young girl. She had thrived off the romance novels she snuck out of the library as a child. As of recent years, she had even been pleasantly surprised to find fiction of a more erotic nature hidden on the back shelves. Elsa sat back up and smiled; the memories of those sinfully delicious tales gave her an incredible idea. If she wasn't allowed romance in her life, so be it. But she would not be denied her sexual cravings.

Quickly making her way around the castle, Elsa made sure everyone was asleep before enacting her dastardly plan. She slipped into her bedroom and frosted the door over so it was inaccessible, then hopped up onto her bed. An idea started to form in her mind, and she went with it. Closing her eyes, she gracefully moved her hands around. A steady stream of snow came out of them and pinpointed a spot in front of her on the floor. A pile of snow accumulated, then started to take a form; a human form. As the human snow sculpture was finished, Elsa opened her eyes to inspect it. Tweaking here and there, she made the pile of snow and ice into her ideal man. She slowly got up to take a closer look, then hesitantly put a hand to the snowman's chest. The spot where she made contact glowed red for a second, then faded only to glow harshly again as life surged through the snowman.

Elsa jumped back as the new life form in front of her convulsed violently before settling back into place. It blinked it's glowing blue eyes in surprise, and looked down at itself before introducing itself to Elsa.

"Hi, I'm Stefan and I like warm pussy." The serious look on his face made Elsa burst out laughing. She hadn't expected her desires to manifest in the snowman so quickly. Stefan looked confused.

"What's your name?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm Elsa. I figured you already knew that."

"Hmm... I think I did. Maybe. The only thing I really know is that I need to please you." Elsa blushed. Even though he was a being of her own creation, it was still a little unnerving to hear someone say they wanted to 'please her'.

"Well you certainly can't please me in your current state." Her eyes traveled south, and his gaze followed. With her lack of knowledge of the male anatomy, Elsa had conveniently forgotten to give Stefan a penis.

"I agree. Would you help me out, my lady?"

"No need for formalities in the bedroom Stefan." Elsa corrected before she got to work fixing him. Blushing all the while, she walked over to her snowman and let her hands hover over his crotch.

"Any preferences?" She inquired.

"I... wouldn't really know."

"Yeah, well, that makes two of us."

"Perhaps something you wouldn't find on a normal human man..."

"What do you mean?" Elsa was perplexed.

"Well, if you're going to have traditional intercourse with a human man some day, then I suggest something non-traditional with me." Now Elsa was astonished. This snowman was kinky.

"I like the way you think Stefan. I'll try it." Elsa concentrated hard; she wasn't sure what shape to make the appendage. Something with texture, maybe? A normal ice rod seemed pretty dull. She waved her hands around the growing member, extending it out from Stefan's body a considerable length. She included tiny bumps all around the shaft, pondering what they would feel like inside her. The head she constructed to act independently, making it resemble a sort of rounded-off drill bit. In a finishing act, she grabbed hold of the newly constructed penis and curved it upwards for easier access.

"There, all finished." Elsa stood up and couldn't help but giggle at the odd shape of Stefan's penis.

"It's lovely Elsa."

"Go ahead and try it out." The snowman started towards her, but Elsa pushed him away laughing.

"No, I meant you should try moving the head. It works differently from a normal man." Stefan looked at Elsa confused, then looked down at his manhood. He concentrated and the head started spinning slowly. Elsa licked her lips as she watched.

"I must say you are very creative Elsa."

"I like to think so."

"Well, shall we get started."

"Um... yeah, I guess." No matter how confident Elsa seemed outwardly, this was still her unofficial first time. She backed up and timidly laid down on the bed, never breaking eye contact with her creation.

"How about you start?" she suggested. She didn't really know what she was doing, and for some reason she thought a man who was born literally minutes earlier would be more knowledgeable.

"I need to know what you wish me to do before I act."

"Oh, um, well, you know? Normal stuff I guess."

"And what would that be?"

"Well, you put it inside, I guess eventually..." she trailed off, not sure how to describe what she wanted.

"Eventually? So before that what should I do?" Elsa was growing frustrated. Her buzz was fading and the anger from earlier in the day started to rise to the surface.

"Stop being such a pansy and fuck me already!"

"If that is what you desire Elsa." Before Elsa could even register what Stefan had just agreed to, he was on top of her, grabbing at her ice dress. He quite literally ripped it off her (She didn't even know it could tear) making a large crack down the center that splintered off and shattered the gown. The snowman positioned his elaborate ice-member at her entrance and started to stuff the head inside her.

"Ow ow ow! Wait a second!" Elsa wasn't ready for Stefan's forceful response to her demand. Even without firsthand knowledge of proper bedroom etiquette, she assumed some sort of foreplay was customary and probably necessary. She was starting to have second thoughts, and the more she thought and struggled, the more scared she became.

"I'm sorry Elsa, but this is what you wanted." Stefan answered harshly. Elsa couldn't believe what she was hearing. She figured the snowman would obey her since she was his creator, but he was starting to rebel.

"Well I changed my mind! I want you off of me NOW!" The terrified woman was trying as hard as she could to push Stefan off her, but he was stronger than her. She gouged her fists into him, leaving gaping holes in his physique.

"Your heart is willing me to do otherwise." With entire control over the situation, Stefan thrust the rest of himself inside of Elsa. She hissed sharply and grit her teeth. Underneath the pain, there was an odd feeling Elsa could feel creeping to the surface, but she chose to ignore it. Her eyes had been squeezed shut for a while, and she hesitantly opened them. She gasped slightly when she noticed the faint glowing red hue that had taken up residence on Stefan's body. It reminded her of her darkest time, pacing desperately around inside her ice castle, control lost completely. The memories flooded her brain and she panicked. Her worst nightmare was currently taking place; her dominance over her powers was being weakened.

Elsa was violently snapped out of her thoughts when Stefan started thrusting. He pulled out almost all the way, then slammed himself harshly back inside, only to repeat the process. Elsa couldn't hold back the scream that ripped through her throat. What had started out as curiosity on her part had turned into something terrifying and yet pleasurable. Tears managed to leak out of her eyes which were shut once again. Stefan had pinned her arms above her head, so all she could do was lay there and take it. She shivered as she felt something cold and wet trace down her neck. The blonde glanced over to find Stefan licking her with the tongue she had constructed out of smooth ice. He licked his way back up to her ear, then ran his tongue around the rim. Elsa laughed hoarsely at the absurdity of his conflicting actions. Her lower regions felt like they were being broken in half by the snowman, while her upper half was being caressed fondly. The laugh was quickly interrupted, though, by another insanely strong and deep thrust.

"Fuuuuuck..." The cuss couldn't be contained by its confused owner. Elsa was in total pain, and yet totally turned on. And it seemed the more scared she was, the more powerful Stefan became. He practically lit up the whole room with his red glow, and icy spikes started to protrude from his head and spine. Elsa was conflicted; was this what she really wanted? Stefan was a creature she had made out of her own snow, and her emotions were always reflected in her snow. As if the powerful snowman was reading her mind, he relinquished her neck again and moved to whisper in her ear.

"You know you want this Elsa." A bolt of lightning felt like it struck her body in response to the statement. The pulse started in her chest and traveled down to her core making her clench tighter.

"W-what did you say?"

"I said you know you want me to fuck you silly." He ground his pelvis against hers to emphasize his statement, hitting her clit in _just_ the right way, eliciting a sharp hiss from his captive.

"Hngg... no I don't. You're clearly not under my command right now. The fact that you're glowing red proves I've lost control of my powers." She managed to articulate even though her mind was swirling.

"Does it though?" He pulled back to look her in the eyes with a sexy smirk etched in the snow of his face.

"What are you talking about?! Of course it does... aah!" He hadn't even waited for her reply before he got back to work pounding her ferociously. His grip on her arms was diminishing because of Elsa's thrashing. The friction had started rubbing away his snow. He placed his now smaller but still powerful hands on her breasts for support, and they molded to her shape quickly. The icy contact with her hardened nipples made her arch her back in surprise as a moan rolled out of her throat. Embarrassed and shocked at how easily her body had betrayed her, she clamped her hands over her mouth.

"That's right, moan for me. Moan like the bitch you are." Elsa slapped Stefan after his crude statement, leaving a hand print in his face. She couldn't believe he had called her a bitch! But even stranger, she couldn't believe that it was turning her on. Her body was practically on fire now; she was nearing her release. Stefan pulled out of her abruptly, and the blonde almost whined in response. Now that she got a good look at his member for the first time since he so forcefully entered her, she could see it was coated in her blood and juices. While she was deciding whether the sight horrified or aroused her, Stefan had laid down on his back next to her (his spikes retracting conviently) with his hands behind his head.

"Climb on top." Elsa's mind was still hazy so she just looked at him confused.

"I said ride me!" Stefan raised his voice so he was a little more commanding, and it managed to catch Elsa's attention. She stared, perplexed, at his member. While this would be the perfect opportunity to escape, calm herself, and regain control of the situation, she wasn't sure she really wanted to do that anymore. Her core was throbbing, desperate for release, and it would be a waste to just finish by herself after all she'd been through. Timidly, but with lust hazing her eyes, she crawled over her snowman and positioned herself above him.

"Yeah, you want my cock so fucking bad. Tell me you need it."

"I need it. I need your cock." Elsa's mind was in a fog of desire; her compliance an automatic response.

"Who's my bitch?"

"Me."

"Speak up!"

"I'm your bitch."

"Good. Now fuck me." Elsa didn't even hesitate. She relinquished control of her legs as she fell down onto his cock, filling herself impossibly fast. She screamed again, surprised at how good the pain felt. Once Stefan felt the head of his dick reach all the way inside her, he decided to use his special ability.

"Ohfuck!" Elsa incoherently exclaimed. The sensation of his dick swirling inside her, as if it was trying to drill its way into her womb, was indescribable. She didn't even want to move; just sit back and ride out the feeling, but her tormentor wouldn't let her. He stopped his trick, causing Elsa to glare sharply at him.

"You gotta work for it baby." he smirked. Elsa growled and bared her teeth, but complied, sliding off him slightly, then using gravity to help her slam herself back down. Like clockwork, as soon as he reached the back of her pussy again, he drilled fast and hard.

"Aaaaah! Shit!" Elsa was wailing and sobbing now. Every time she stuffed herself completely with her snowman's cock, he would swirl inside her only momentarily before she pulled back again. Eventually, they built a rhythm of thrusting and drilling. Elsa's mind blacked out for the brief moments when Stefan used his inhuman skill; but animal instinct kept her riding him like a bitch in heat. She dug her fingers harshly into his chest for support, clawing away and leaving crisscrossed rivets in the snow that comprised him.

"Fuck! I'm so close!" Elsa screamed as she shamelessly rode her self-made lover. As soon as she admitted it, Stefan grabbed her and flipped them over in one swift motion. He pounded into her as fast as he could; drilling all the while, and Elsa was done for.

"AhhhhAHHHHHHHH!" She screamed louder than she'd ever screamed in her life as her eyes squeezed shut and tears managed to escape. Elsa arched her back and thrust her pelvis upwards, trying to fill herself completely. She couldn't even control her own body; the sensations ripping through it were totally foreign to her. Mind numbing, heart stopping.

Eventually, Stefan stopped thrusting and pulled himself slowly out of his creator. He gently kissed her forehead, and the icy contact caused an exhausted Elsa to crack open an eye.

"W-what the hell?" She asked, "Now you're trying to be nice? After you just pounded me like that?"

"I only obey my mistresses' desires. And I can tell you enjoy a bit of cuddling after lovemaking." Elsa snorted in a very unladylike fashion in response.

"You call that lovemaking? And there's no way I'd cuddle with a pile of snow." She sat up and teasingly jabbed Stefan in the chest. The action was a little unsteady, and Stefan reached out to grab Elsa as she wobbled slightly.

"Woah, shit!" She exclaimed as she was suddenly hit with a wave of exhaustion. "I-I better go to sleep or something."

"What shall I do in the meantime?"

"Well, I doubt it's a good idea to keep you here in the castle. God only knows what would happen if Anna found out why I made you." Elsa couldn't help but chuckle at the thought. "Why don't you go wait with Marshmallow in my ice castle? Do you know where it is?"

"I think so. If it is your ice that conjured it, then I shall be able to find it." He smiled as Elsa laid back down, and Elsa couldn't help but smile back up at him. There was a special place in her heart for her snow-creatures, but this one was different. He had practically raped her, but somehow she doubted he would have gone through with it if it wasn't what she really had wanted. In a strange, sick way, that made him really caring and sweet in Elsa's eyes; there was no way she could take the life back out of him.

"I'll see you again soon, probably really soon." Elsa laughed.

"Until we meet again Elsa." Stefan laid one last kiss to Elsa's cheek, then silently made his way out her window and down into the world below. Elsa laughed to herself as she reminisced about the night's events.

"Maybe I really am a monster."

* * *

><p>*stares blankly at wall trying to find some way to justify what I just wrote*<p>

Yep! I'm going to hell! :D

I really just wanted to type out the snowman-specifically-made-for-fucking idea. I thought it would be a nice change of pace if I wrote something not so consensual... (and not girl on girl lol)

Reviews appreciated! Be honest, I'm a tough girl! (sobs)


End file.
